Together at Last
by DragonShifter
Summary: Anther JxS Story. Hope you guys like. You'll have to tell me if the genre's are good for the story. Please review. Please. I want to know what you all think.
1. Prologue

**DragonShifter:**_**Here goes on my sixth Labyrinth Story. Please tell me what I need to improve one. I hope you like the story.**_

Prologue:

One dark night two queens gave birth to a lovely brown haired girl and a handsome blonde hair boy. These two queens were the best of

friends and loved each other like sisters. Both were the queens of two neighboring kingdoms. But one of them was the heir to the high

throne. The other was the daughter of one of the lower royal families. The Heir to the high throne was known as Gwendolyn and the

daughter was named Linduath. Both were in the High Palace for a conference. The high palace was a large building made of a mixture of

marble and black sandstone. It was the center of politics, which meant that it was more than a home. Royalty visited the palace for

various reasons year round. But when the two queens went into labour in the middle of the conference, both were rushed to a room that

had been prepared for them. The room was a beautiful golden color. Gold was supposed to help keep a mother relax during the labor. The

beds that Gwendolyn and Linduath were ushered to were fluffy. They were built to keep the laboring mothers comfortable. Their midwifes

changed their clothes magically to night gowns designed for expecting mothers. During the labor, Gwendolyn and Linduath looked at each

other and started to laugh every so often. About half way through labor Gwendolyn spoke "You Linduath look terrific."

"I look terrific" Linduath spoke with a hoarse voice "You should look at you. You look just beautiful, as always." Gwendolyn laughed. "So

you say Lin. I feel like one of the junk ladies that live in the Labyrinthine junkyard." Linduath gasped as a contraction hit, then replied "no

kidding. I feel like I have been trampled by a whole clan of mountain trolls." For the next few hours passed with Gwendolyn and Linduath

comparing their pain and joking about their appearances. The midwifes had to silence them several times on the account that they were

talking more than trying to give birth to their children. After they gave birth to their children, they slept until they were woken up by their

husbands. They were hurriedly told that a messenger had arrived from the Land of the Wolves (the small kingdom that Linduath and her

husband ruled) saying that they were under attack and the attackers were planning on continuing attacking all of the kingdoms until they

took over the whole Underground. Plans were then made for Linduath to be taken Aboveground. Before Linduath left, Gwendolyn caught

up with her with her brother in tow. "Lin, I know that things didn't work out with you being able to marry Orbert, but, well, He would like

to accompany you to Above." Orbert looked at Linduath shyly and blushed. Linduath turned to the high prince and spoke. "You would do

that for me Bert?" She smiled and Orbert saw affection in Linduaths eyes. "Yes." Was Orbert's replied. Just then Linduath's husband came

up behind her. He knew that his wife had and still loved the High Prince. He was fine with it, for he had seen the love between the two

Fae before he had married Linduath. After all, he was the High Prince's best friend. "Lin, Bert, You have go now." He said. Linduath and

Orbert hurried to the vanish point that would take them to the Aboveground. They made it just in time. They were then transported to

a small town that was surrounded by a forest. To be more precise, they were transported into a white Victorian house. The house was

large enough. It had a large front yard and a half acre back yard with the forest at the edge of the property. The house had at least three

levels above the ground and a basement. There was a large porch with a porch swing. There were also three or four large comfortable

chairs by the swing. Orbert whistle then spoke "Welcome Home Linduath." Linduath giggled "Welcome home indeed. Not a bad house or

town. We need more mundane names Bertie" Linduath said.

"How does Linda and Robert sound?" the high prince asked "Sounds good" The brown haired woman replied as they went into the house.


	2. Chapter 1

**DragonShifter:**_** Here goes on my sixth Labyrinth Story. Please tell me what I need to improve one. I hope you like the story.**_

Chapter One:

Sarah was looking at the cat in amazement. "Momma, why are you a cat?" The cat fazed into a human shape. "Because our family becomes from the Underground"

"You mean that place that's in the stories you tell me momma?"

"Yes little one." Sarah looked down and then looked up at her mother. It was then Linda noticed that Sarah had a black eye and several cuts on her face. "Where's your daddy Sarah?" Linda asked in a worried tone. "Right here dear" Robert said from behind Linda. "I'll go have my after school snack now" Sarah said. She knew that when her momma sounded worried and asked for her daddy that it was time to let her parents talk alone. She went into the kitchen and started to eat the peanut butter sandwich that her dad had just made her. It had been five years since Linduath and Orbert had come from the Underground. Sarah had just started kindergarten a few months earlier. Everyone in her class knew she was different and picked on and isolated her. Linduath and Orbert could see that Sarah felt lonely. They thought about getting her a pet, but they knew that Sarah needed more than that. They also knew that they ought to start teaching Sarah about magic and how to use it. Maybe it was also time to introduce her to someone her own age that wouldn't judge her. While Orbert went into the kitchen to ask her if she wanted a pet and what kind of pet, Linduath went up to her mirror and called for Gwendolyn. "Yes Lindy" Gwen said as she sat down in front of her mirror. "I think it is time for Sarah and Young Jareth to become friends."

"Things haven't gotten better for Sarah?" Gwendolyn said looking worried. "No, things have most definitely haven't gotten better." Linduath said with a sigh. "If I were to ask you if Jareth wanted a pen pal, what would you say?" Gwendolyn thought for a moment and smiled. "You know, He isn't doing so well here either. The other children are sort of bullies around him. He has heard stories of Aboveground and he knows of you, as an Underground queen. Maybe it is time we introduced our children. In fact, maybe they could learn magic together."

"Hmm… You have a point there. Will have them meet tomorrow." The next day Linduath and Orbert sat down with Sarah and explained to her that she was a Fae, and that she was going to learn magic. They also told her that she was going to meet another Fae that was the same age as her. They then took her to her room and showed her the mirror and the box that they had put in her room earlier that day while she was at school. "These are two ways that you can contact your pen pal Sarah. The mirror is so you can talk to your pen pal face to face when he is at home. The box is for when you guys are away from home or don't have time to speak face to face in the mirror. Since today is Friday, we are having guests over. They are the high princess, her husband, and your pen pal, their son. So, you better get ready." Linduath said as she got up. Sarah immediately went to her closet and picked out her favorite shirt and jeans. She then went to the bathroom to get clean for that evening. But in the Underground, Jareth was having a hard time. He was at the school for the royal children of the Underground and he was getting kicked around. "Stop it please you guys" he said as he tried to get up. "Does the little baby prince want us to stop" a bigger boy said as he punched Jareth in his weak eye. A minute later a teacher came out and stopped the fight. Jareth was taken to the school healer and had his bruises and cuts taken care of. Later that day when Jareth came home, His mom rushed him to his rooms and told him to get ready to go to dinner have dinner with the queen of the Land of the Wolves. As he got ready he thought what he knew about the queen of the Land of the Wolves. He knew that his mom was best friends with the queen and that the wolf queen was forced to flee Above with her new born child. Not much was known beyond that, other that her husband visited her every so often. Later that day Jareth took his mother's hand so they could transport to the Aboveground. They arrived in an inconspicuous part of a park. They walked towards the entrance of the park slowly, taking in the scenery. Jareth was in awe. The nature here in this park was so beautiful. As they walked through the little town, Jareth couldn't stop looking at the cars and street lamps. When they got to the residence of the queen, Jareth was so awed, he almost ran into the door. His mother knocked on the door and a girl about Jareth's age answered. She was wearing a Phantom of the Opera shirt and loose jeans. "Come in please" She said. "You must be Sarah" Gwendolyn said as she, Jareth, and her husband walked in. "Yep. You must be the high princess" Sarah said. "You must be my pen pal" She said to Jareth. "I must be." Jareth said in a quiet voice. His mom didn't tell him that he was going to be pen pals with a girl let alone a pretty girl. When she had mentioned the idea, he assumed that his pen pal was going to be a boy and a human. But this girl was plainly full Fae and very beautiful. "You want to play outside with me?" She asked. "Sure Jareth replied. "Momma and Papa are in the kitchen. It's that way" The girl said as she pointed down the hall. "My name is Sarah" She said as she led Jareth down a hall and through a door. "My name is Jareth" Jareth said. Sarah lead him to a structure that was home built by her dad. It looked like a castle and had had a miniature moat around it. Since they lived in a area that was warm year round, The moat was a swimming pool of sorts. The castle had a moat and a slide. But the structure was almost as big as a small cabin. "This is my castle and hideaway." Sarah said. Jareth nodded in acknowledgement as he stared at the castle in amazement. "That is so awesome." He said. Sarah led him inside and started to move a wheel that moved the drawbridge up. She took him to a small medieval kitchen. She grabbed two oranges out of a bowl and tossed one to Jareth and sat down in the small island in the middle. "Please sit." She said as she sat. Jareth sat and Sarah studied his face. He looked handsome. But one of his pupils was enlarged. But she liked it. It made him more handsome. "So, tell me about yourself." So Jareth and Sarah told each other about one another. They were friends by dinner and the best of friends by the time Jareth had to go home. But what they didn't know was that their parents had watched them throughout the evening. What Jareth and Sarah didn't know was that their parents figured out that someday they would be more than friends.

**DragonShifter:**_** Okay, For those who have read my story so far, I had hoped to update this the same day I posted the proluge, but was unable to do to me doing other things. I will hopefully update again soon. **_


	3. Chapter 2

**DragonShifter:**_** Here goes on my sixth Labyrinth Story. Please tell me what I need to improve one. I hope you like the story.**_

Chapter Two:

A year later found Sarah and Jareth in Sarah's castle during one of the many visits that followed that fateful first visit. "Jare, I don't know, they would know if we did that."

"No they wouldn't Sar"

"Jareth Prince, I can't go." Sarah said a seriously as she could. "I believe there is a ward around my house that prevents from going anywhere my parents don't want me to go. Trust me; I've tried to sneak away after you guys." Jareth thought for a moment. "I didn't think of that exactly. But it makes sense." He leaned over to the counter that held the fruit bowl and grabbed an apple. After Sarah and Jareth ate their respective fruits, they went into the small library that they decided to build. It was had several books from both worlds and they loved to read the books. After they read a bit, they decided to go to their practice court to practice magic and weapons. They were sure that their parents didn't know about the room. They didn't want their parents to know about the room, for Jareth was teaching a girl to fight, and that was forbidden in the Underground, especially for women and girls of noble birth. They were extremely careful when they were building it. They also built two small rooms that off shooted from the practice room to clean up in. But as usual, they didn't have enough time to practice their weapons and magic. But they did a few practice bouts of each and went inside. The two families ate dinner and Jareth left. A few years passed by in such a fashion and the books in the library changed from begging books to more advanced books. Before Sarah and Jareth knew it, they were reaching their teenage years. On Sarah and Jareth's thirteenth birthday, Sarah got some unexpected and unwelcome news. Her mother, father, and her uncle (Actual Father, the king of the Land of the Wolves.) sat her down and explained to her that her uncle was actually her biological dad and that it was time for Linduath to go and help her husband rule their kingdom. During the whole talk, Orbert was the only one to sense Sarah's discomfort. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she laid her head on his. When she did this, the king, Jeremy stopped talking and stopped Linduath from talking and stood. "I don't care if you are the High Prince Orbert, but Sarah is my daughter, and I don't want you touching her." He then grabbed Sarah and tugged her out of Orbert's arm and tried to punch Orbert. But before he knew it, he was on the ground and had a blunt practice knife at his throat before the punch landed. Over the last eight years, Jareth and Sarah incorporated hand to hand combat and wrestling to their practice sessions. "You sir, will not harm my father Robert or me. I don't care if you are my biological father; I disown any claim you have on me. As to you mother, I know that you have been running off with this nasty creature you call a husband and I know that you have had at least three more children other than me in the last eight years. In fact, I know that you have them hidden by magic in this room. Get one of those bawling brats to be your heir. I disown you and any claim you have on me as well." Sarah then used a spell that she had wanted to try since she found out that Linduath and Jeremy had been running off together. Every time they ran off, Sarah had seen the sadness on Roberts face. As she muttered the spell, Linduath, Jeremy, and their children vanished. Sarah then went over to Gwendolyn and her husband and said "Aunt Gwen, I know you loved Linda like a sister, but you need to know, since I was six or seven, Linda has reorganized her love priorities and decided to love that jerk Jeremy and left your brother, my father, alone and very lonely. Please, since you are the heir to the High Throne, will you please find the most despicable place to banish Linda and her disgusting family too?" As Sarah finished Gwendolyn looked at Sarah with loving tears. "I wondered if you knew. " She then looked at Orbert then back to Sarah. "Sarah, your father would like to adopt you, to make it official and legal in the Underground. Is that okay with you?" Sarah nodded and then looked down. "Am I going to be in trouble for using stuff I wasn't supposed to know?" She asked Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn looked at Orbert in amusement then put her finger under Sarah's chin like she did when Jareth acted guilty. Sarah lifted her head and looked at Gwendolyn. "Dear niece, that is something you should ask your father, not me. It is up to your father to decided."

"Oh" Sarah said looking down. She then faced her father guiltly. Orbert looked at Sarah in amusement and did nothing to hide his amusement as he answered Sarah's question. "Sarah, you aunt just helped to pass a law today, as a birthday present to you and Jareth, that says that, if girls want to learn how to fight, they can. You see, when your aunt and I noticed you guys had bruises, we figured you were doing more that practicing magic in that castle of yours. So to answer your question, no, you are not in trouble. Sarah and Jareth relaxed when they heard Orbert's reply. As they sighed, they were both hit in the face with cake.


	4. Chapter 3

**DragonShifter:**_** Here goes on my sixth Labyrinth Story. Please tell me what I need to improve one. I hope you like the story.**_

_**DragonShifter:**__** I am sorry for Sarah being horrible to her mother in the last chapter. I am also sorry for not updating lately. I have been in college and the classes I am taking are a full time thing when I am **_

_**not watching my little sister.**_

Chapter Three:

By the time Jareth and Sarah were fifteen, Sarah had a new mother. Her name Niere. She was Fae, and she didn't agree to marry Orbert until she had Sarah's blessing to do so. Niere took the time to get to know Sarah

and let Sarah get to know her. Niere was a kind women with red hair and blue eyes. She made home seem like home. After what seemed like forever, Niere married Orbert. When Sarah and Jareth's sixteenth birthday

rolled around, Jareth asked Sarah to follow him out to Sarah's castle. He led her to the private garden in the small courtyard of the castle. He asked Sarah to sit down. "Sarah, I have something to tell you. It is very

important." Sarah looked at him and put her hands in her lap. "What is it Jareth" She turned his body to face Jareth. "What is so important that you had to drag me away from our birthday party." Jareth looked at her,

then ran his fingers through his hair, making it even more untidy than it was. "Sarah, I won't be able to see you much from now on."

"Why?" Sarah asked looking confused. "Because Sarah" Jareth said taking her hand "I am at the age where I can go to any kingdom and learn how to run how to run that particular kingdom and since I am the high

prince I am expected to do so. The only nice thing about this is I can choose the kingdom I go to."

"Then why are you so distraught?"

"Because, since we, that is, you and I, since our parents are the high prince and princess, we could go to any kingdom to rule over. That is why, when I was personally visited by the Goblin King to have me be his heir I

said yes." Sarah gasped. The Goblin Kingdom was a smaller kingdom but with an important part to play. The Goblin Kingdom was one of the few gateways to the Aboveground and the source of the Underground's magic.

It was an honor to be picked by the soul of that particular kingdom. The reason why is because of the kingdom being the magic source of the whole Underground, was in fact was a giant way one knew if they

were picked, was if the Goblin King was to request a personal audience with the chosen person. It wasn't very often someone was picked to rule that kingdom. But, that meant a lot of training and not a lot of visiting

family and friends. "Jareth, congratulations." They spent the rest of the day talking about kingdoms and how things were going in each of their respective lives. Two years passed by and Jareth and Sarah were Eighteen.

Jareth visited as often as he could after he moved to the Goblin Kingdom, but the visits were every few months or so. He was allowed to visit on his birthday though. Sarah could tell that Jareth was working hard to learn

to be the monarch of the goblins. When Jareth arrived on their eighteenth birthday, he was surprised to find the house of his friend rather empty of furniture and inhabitants. He looked through the house, but the only

thing in the house was a note. It was addressed to him saying to follow clues that where left for him all over the neighborhood. As he followed the clues, he had a growing suspicion that Sarah was playing a trick on him.

He found the last clue in a fairy ring in the local forest. As soon as he stepped in the ring, he was transported to the high palace. Immediately he was tackled by Sarah and Toby, Sarah's little brother. "What's this, the

tackling squad?" He asked as Sarah and Toby got off of him. "No, it's a welcome home squad" Sarah said. "I thought you would never get here."

"Well, I seemed to have missed the note saying that you were coming here. I wonder whose idea that was" Jareth said as he stared at Sarah. Sarah tried not to laugh. "After all, I am worked hard by the monster of a

maze I live in and the king of the goblins, I come to your aboveground home expecting a day of relaxation, only to find that I am expected to go on a wild goose chase to the high palace." Jareth tried not to laugh when

he saw Sarah look down and smile. He stood up and tried not to look at her. Over the last few years he had notice how lovely she was and how intelligent she was. Compared to other Fae girls, other princesses, Sarah

was smart, beautiful stubborn, quite different from other girls in the underground. In a way, she complemented him like he complemented her. It was weird for him to feel his heart flutter every time he saw her. When he

did look at her, she looked like she was trying to straigten herself up and not to look like him. At that moment, Jareth could tell that Sarah liked him as much as he liked her. He also felt that it was her time to pick a

kingdom. During the day, Sarah and Jareth snuck looks at each other when they thought no one was looking. But their parents had watched them closely since Sarah and Jareth had exhibited early signs of liking each

other a lot. They suspected them to be soul mates, but they couldn't prove it until they saw the looks Sarah and Jareth exchanged when they thought no one was watching. After Jareth left, Jareth's mother sent a letter

via magic to the goblin king to gently inquire Jareth's feelings on taking a several girls in the underground and carefully test his feelings for princess Sarah. Then she went to help her brother see how Sarah felt about

Jareth.

**DragonShifter:**_** Okay, I am not sure how to proceed with Jareth and Sarah confessing their feelings for each other. You guys are going to have to help me out with ideas. Also, please tell me if this is a story **_

_**worth continuing. If it is, please, I need ideas to make it better, and if not, Please give me ideas I could use for other stories, doesn't matter if they are Laby ideas or not. **_


	5. Chapter 4

**DragonShifter:**_** Here goes on my sixth Labyrinth Story. Please tell me what I need to improve one. I hope you like the story.**_

_**DragonShifter:**__** I am so sorry for not updating lately. I have been in college, and my classes are getting harder. I have been thinking about this story and I hope this chapter is good. I am unsure if it will be good, But some said maybe I should talk about why Jareth did not like other girls. So I tried to explain why in this chapter. Ideas for how The Goblin King and Sarah's parents should approach talking to Sarah and Jareth would be nice, for I haven't a faintest clue how to do so. I am not a romantic person and I don't know how to approach girls and guys discussing their liking for each other.**_

Chapter Four:

When Jareth got back to the Goblin Kingdom he noted that several of the ladies of the court were waiting for him. Most of them had varying shades of blonde and brown hair. A few of them had other colors of hair that matched the rainbow. Most of them had blue eyes. The others had brown eyes. All of them had the aristocratic features of the Fae, which meant high cheek bones, delicate lips, Straight noses, and small slanted eyes. Jareth sighed inward and thought 'Why can't the Fae women of this world look different, like Humans.' As he thought that, he thought about Sarah. She looked different. She had long almost black brown hair that she kept in a long braid. Her eyes were large and they were framed by long lashes. Her eyes were the color of a forest streaked with brown and blue. Her nose was slightly crooked and had a round shape to it. Her cheeks were round and had blush to them. As he walked towards the throne room, the group of ladies converged on him. There was a chorus of greetings to Jareth and inquires of when he was going to have a ball in the kingdom for his birthday. He kindly replied that he had partied himself out while he was away and didn't feel like holding a ball for his birthday. After he said that, there was a chorus of complaint. "Jareth, You never want to hold a ball." One lady said. "It isn't fair."

"No, it isn't fair. I wonder what your basis of comparison is Alison." Jareth replied as he dropped a crystal that would make himself disappear.


	6. Chapter 5

**DragonShifter:**_** Here goes on my sixth Labyrinth Story. Please tell me what I need to improve one. I hope you like the story.**_

_**DragonShifter:**__** I am so sorry for not updating lately. I have been in college, and my classes are getting harder. **_

Chapter Five:

Sarah was in the library when she heard people enter. She turned and saw that it was her parents and aunt. She then felt like she was going to have a very interesting talk with her relatives. "Sarah, can we talk." Yep, this is going to be interesting Sarah thought to herself as she said "Sure." They walked to a small reading room off the main library. "What do you want to talk about?" Sarah asked as they all settled into their respective seats. "Well, Sarah, we were curious, why were you being shy around Jareth?" Gwendolyn asked. Sarah froze for a second then relaxed. A 'oh crap' look crossed her face. "It is nothing aunt. He just knows an embarrassing story about me."

"Then how come he was just as shy around you?" Orbert asked. Orbert knew that Jareth liked Sarah a lot and that Sarah liked Jareth a lot. It was one of his abilities. He could see how people felt about each other. "I don't know dad. Maybe he is still embarrassed from our last practice fight. He said something embarrassing."

"Sarah" Niere said sternly. "Please don't cover up the truth." Sarah looked down and mumbled something. "Please speak up Sarah, we can't understand you." Niere said. "Fine, I do like him. I think he likes me too. Please don't interrogate me further."

"If that is what you want Sarah, we won't. We just wanted to know. Thank you." The three adults got up and left. Sarah stayed in the library for the rest of the day. Meanwhile, in the Labyrinth Jareth was getting asked questions by the goblin king. They were in the king's study. "So, Jareth, I know you don't like to talk about girls, but, well, you are going to have to eventually think about them. The Labyrinth needs a queen and champion." Jareth groaned. "Do we have to talk about girls now?"

"Yes, we do. Look, there hasn't been a ruling family in the labyrinth ever. Since we live so long, there hasn't been a need to have one. But the labyrinth is demanding a queen. I just want to get your opinion of the Fae girls in our lovely land."

"Oh." Jareth looked down at his feet. Eventually he looked back at the king. "I don't like them. Well, I don't like most of them." He looked back down at his feet. "What do you mean you don't like most of them?"

"Well, there is one I like a lot. I think she likes me a lot too."

"May I ask who this girl is?"

"Well, her name is Sarah."

"Really, this wouldn't be prince Orbert's daughter would it?" Jareth's head shot up to face the king. "It would." The king laughed at Jareth's reaction. "Jareth, it isn't bad to like the girl you have grown up with. Heck, you guys were practically born on the same day, at the exact same time.

"Really" Jareth said surprised. "Really Jareth, in fact, Jareth, you know that the labyrinth asked specifically for you as its keeper right."

"Yeah, you told me so. Why?" The goblin king leaned back in his chair and let out a long breath. He was trying to think of how to word the rest of the labyrinths request. "Jareth, the Labyrinth also asked me to try to get Sarah as its queen. To be more specific, it wants Sarah to be its keeper." When the king said this, Jareth almost fell out of his chair. It was rare for the labyrinth to want a keeper, let alone a champion. It was even rarer for the labyrinth to want a keeper and a champion at the same time. The labyrinth let the kingdom of the goblins be at it's center, so it negotiated with the goblin king, but the goblin king never ruled over the labyrinth. Jareth was told that when he was asked to be the goblin king's heir, the labyrinth wanted him as keeper, which entailed the choosen keeper to keep track of the inhabitants of the labyrinth itself, to keep the labyrinth healthy, and to represent the labyrinth amongst other things. The Champion had similar duties, but was required to defend the labyrinth and its inhabitants, should any one try to bad mouth or hurt the labyrinth in anyway. "Your mother wanted me to ask about your feelings for Sarah. But I ask you now, and I ask that you tell no one of this portion of the conversation, I ask you, and I ask for the labyrinths sake, is Sarah worth it. Did the Labyrinth choose right?" Jareth looked at the king in mild shock. "Sir, you of all people should trust the labyrinth. I know why you ask though and I will answer you. I believe the Labyrinth chose right. Sarah is actually the best candidate for the job of Champion. I have known her to get in a fight with kids twice her age and adults over our world and magic. More often than not, the subject was almost always connected to the labyrinth, and she won. I have the utmost confidence in her." When Jareth said this, the king visibly relaxed. " Thank you for answering my question Jareth."


	7. Chapter 6

_**DragonShifter:**__** I am so sorry for not updating very much. I have been in college, and my classes are getting harder. I am unsure when I will be able to update this story anytime soon. It may be on hiatus for a while, due to writers block and a current undertaking of a revision of one of my other stories and a sudden inspiration for a new story. I promise I will get back to this story as soon as I can. If you have any ideas for a new chapter, please let me know, for I would like to have them.**_


	8. Chapter 7

**DragonShifter:**_**Okay, I am back. I will do my best on this chapter. I know that this isn't a best story, and I thank you for sticking with this story.**_

Chapter Six:

A week later Sarah was walking towards the library when she was approached by her father. He asked her "Sarah, may we talk?" Sarah looked at him and questionly and answered "Sure daddy. What do you want to talk about?"

"Can we go and sit in the library and talk there?"

"Sure" Orbert lead the way to the library. Sarah followed her father wondering what he wanted to talk to her about. She had a sneaking suspicion that she knew, but was unsure. She had a feeling that since her conversation with her aunt, mother, and her father, the three adults had put in an effort to get her to talk about her interest in Jareth. She refused to tell them anything on her crush on Jareth. But as soon as she walked into the library with her father she froze in mid stride. In front of her was Jareth and the goblin king. "Hello Sarah" Jareth said as he got up. "Hey Jareth, how are you?"

"Oh, I am fine. Our parents and guardians seem to be under the impression that we love each other." Sarah looked at Jareth and raised her eyebrow. "Oh really, I wonder where they got that idea." Jareth raised his eyebrow in amusement and gestured to a chair next to his. "I don't know. But I believe that Mr. King here and your father have brought us together to ask us why. Let us see if we can answer their questions honestly. After all, we seem to have a knack for getting out of trouble when we are together." Sarah smiled at Jareth's remark. They always had a knack for getting in and out of trouble. "Sounds like a plan." Sarah sat down and looked at her father and the goblin king. "What seems to be the problem?" Orbert and Mr. King looked at each other than at Jareth and Sarah. "Sarah, we need to talk" the goblin king said. Sarah frowned "Have you heard about the labyrinth champion, Sarah?"

"Yes, I have. Why?"

"Well, let's just say that the labyrinth requested a champion." Sarah's eyes widened a fraction. Next to her Jareth was wiggling in nervousness. "Who… what is the matter with you feather head?" The goblin king and Orbert covered their mouths with their hands. They were trying to hide their smiles. They could tell that Sarah was genuinely curious but not so distracted by her curiousness to notice Jareth's wriggling. "Nothing is the matter with me missy no beast." Jareth said trying to not wiggle. " Hey, just because your heart beast showed up early doesn't mean mine won't show up mister feather head." Sarah folded her arms and turned a little to face away from Jareth. She then asked " Who is the person the labyrinth chose for the champion?" The goblin king looked at Orbert and sighed. "Well, who do you think it is Sarah?" Sarah thought for a moment then looked at Jareth. She watched him for a moment or two then spoke. "the labyrinth picked me didn't. It would make sense, considering Jareth looks like he is about to take flight, literally." The Goblin King looked at Sarah in surprise. He had underestimated the girl. Jareth had told him not to underestimate the girl and he went and underestimated her anyway. He shouldn't have underestimated her anyway. The labyrinth wouldn't have just chosen anybody. "Correct. You will have to come with Jareth and I to get aquainted with the labyrinth and its creatures." Sarah straighted in her seat and responded "That would be nice, I would be honored to come with you."


	9. Chapter 8

**DragonShifter:**_**Okay, I am back. I will do my best on this chapter. I know that this isn't a best story, and I thank you for sticking with this story.**_

Chapter Seven:

As Sarah, Jareth, and the Goblin King traveled to the labyrinth a few days later, Sarah and Jareth were deep in conversation. "Jareth, you had no reason to be nervous about me being in your home. I am one hundred percent sure that I can handle the women in the goblin kingdom."

"If you are sure Sarah, I am just trying to tell you it won't be easy dealing with the women in the goblin court." Sarah rolled her eyes and stared out the window. Jareth looked at Sarah and sighed. "Sarah, I apologize. Hey, I know that the labyrinth is excited that you are coming to be with it." Sarah smiled faintly. She turned to face Jareth again and punched his arm. "You should be sorry. You are to owly for your own good."

"Ouch." Jareth said and smiled. "I must really like you or I would go crazy with all the punching." That comment earned him another punch on the arm. A few hours later the three travelers arrived at the gates of the Labyrinth. Sarah gasped as she felt the power of the giant maze. The goblin king chuckled. He knew how crazy the power of the maze was. "Go on Sarah, go have a look around your domain." Sarah got out in a daze. She went to the gate and went through it. It took her several hours to get to the castle. The reason why is because the labyrinth kept her within its walls until it felt it had enough of soaking up in her presence. Once she was in the castle she was lead to a huge set of doors. The goblin who lead who Sarah turned, bowed, and spoke "Your rooms My Lady." The goblin then left. Sarah steped towards the door and put her hand on the door. The door hummed and opened up on itself. Sarah walked in and the door shut behind her. Sarah gasped as she saw her room. The room was huge. The room was huge. The room had a few doors lining the walls. The room she was looking at was spacious. There was a deep pit in the middle of the room. There was a stack of wood in the middle. Sarah smiled and looked around some more. There were couches that had deep cushions that made Sarah want to sleep on them, giant bean bags in various colors, and one or two hammock chairs. The walls were painted sky blue, and were decorated in mosaics. They depicted myth and legends. Some of them Sarah reconized as some of her favorite myths and legends. Sarah noticed a plaque near a door. Before she looked at the plaque, she looked in through the door. She almost fainted. The room was nearly full of a giant round bed. The bed was covered in her favorite blanket and silk sheets. The blanket must have been magically enlarged to fit the huge bed. The blanket was covered with a giant sun, crescent moons, and stars on a dark, almost black midnight blue. Sarah liked it because the blanket was covered fuzz on both sides. It was a good blanket and warm. She notice that there was a night stand made with ash wood. It had a brush, a lamp, other trappings on it. She then noticed a door. She knew it went to her closet. She checked out the other doors. Each went to a different room. Each room was a different color and had mosaics. Sarah was pleased to see that she had a library, an art room, a music room, and a rather large bathroom. Each room was comfortable in its own way, and each room was to Sarah's liking. When she was done exploring, she went back to the plaque. The plaque read:

"_**To Lady **__**Sarah, I, The Labyrinth welcomes you to the kingdom of the goblins. I hope these rooms satisfy you, I wish to please you. I hope you will come visit me personally. I would like to meet you in person, on the account that I only wanted you to see my physical form earlier. The mosaics are alive and sentient. They will give you companionship and entertainment in the evening."**_ Sarah smiled and looked around again. Just then a knock came. "Come in" Sarah said. In came Jareth. He whistled and looked at Sarah. "I think the labyrinth is spoiling us. My rooms are similar to this. We must be the luckiest Fae in the underground. I have been sent to fetch you to the dinner." The rest of the night Sarah was at the mercy of the Goblin King and his staff. They had dinner then Sarah was handed to the tailor, then to the cobber. After a few hours of dealing with all the staff, Sarah was sitting in the hall outside her rooms. That is where Jareth found her. Sarah looked up when she heard Jareth chuckling. "You look like you have been playing with Cerberus." Sarah smiled. "I feel like I have been playing with Cerberus." Jareth laughed at Sarah's response. "Come on. The Labyrinth is getting anxious to meet you. Let us go and ease his restlessness." Jareth helped Sarah up. "Follow me my lady." He offered his arm to Sarah and he led her out to the labyrinth. As they walked, Jareth couldn't help but to look at Sarah. He noticed that Sarah kept looking at him too. "You know, I do like you Sarah."

"I do like you too Jareth. I like you a lot." A few minutes later Jareth and Sarah reached to the home of the labyrinth's soul. When Sarah entered the clearing, her jaw nearly hit the ground. In the center of the clearing was a tall figure. The figure was a centar. As the centaur turned and smiled. It beckoned for Sarah and Jareth to come closer. As Sarah got closer, she noticed that the centaur was male. "Hello there young Sarah." The centaur said. "My my, don't you look tired. You look like Cerberus got you." The centaur smiled. When Sarah finally stopped by the figure, she noticed that the human parts of the centaur had an interesting blend of Native American features and African American features. The horse parts of the centaur were befitting of a painted mustang. The painted parts were black and white. His human hair was pulled back into two long braids. His eyes were the color of moss and seaweed. He smiled and bowed. "Hello master centaur. May I ask you your name?" The centaur laughed then spoke "You may"

"What is your name."

"It is Chiron, humble spirit of the labyrinth." Sarah's eyes widened. "But, how did you become the spirit of the Labyrinth, aren't you supposed to be not the spirit of this maze?" Chiron's smile slackened just a little. "Well, let us just say that Daedalus was very clever. Unfortunatly I could do nothing about Daedalus's little trick. But don't worry about me. I am fine, especially now that I have a keeper and a champion." For the next hour and a half Sarah, Jareth, and Chiron shared stories about one another. After sharing stories, Jareth and Sarah went inside the castle and went to bed.


	10. Chapter 9

**DragonShifter:**_**Okay, I am back. I will do my best on this chapter. I know that this isn't a best story, and I thank you for sticking with this story.**_

Chapter Eight:

The weeks following Sarah's arrival to the Labyrinth and the Goblin Kingdom were long and tedious. Sarah spent several hours out of the day learning from the Goblin King and Chiron about the Goblin Kingdom and the Labyrinth. Jareth was always with her as she learned, and for that Sarah was grateful. Jareth knew what it was like spending everyday learning from the king and centaur, for he had gone through the same lessons when he first arrived. The weeks slowly turned into months, which in turn turned into the long seasons, then years. Sarah eventually caught up with Jareth in their education about their home. Every year though, they were allowed to go to the high palace on their birthday. But a few years after Sarah and Jareth were asked to be in the Goblin Realm, Sarah's parents and the high King and Queen died from a rare disease leaving Jareth's mom the High Queen and Sarah and Toby orphans.. That year was hard on Sarah and Jareth because it meant they had lost their beloved grandparents and Sarah and Toby with no parents. After their parents died, Toby was sent to live with Sarah. A few weeks later, Gwendolyn visited her son and niece. "Sarah, Jareth, may I talk to you alone, in the orchard?" She asked the day after she arrived. Sarah and Jareth looked at each other than at Toby. "Hey Toby, why don't you go to the nursery and help out." They said in unison. "Toby looked at them, then at his aunt. "Okay Sara, Okay Jareth." He got up and ran towards the nursery. Jareth and Sarah then looked at Gwendolyn. "Let us walk." She said. As the trio walked, the high queen asked a question "You both know that my brother and I were twins right?" Jareth and Sarah looked at her in confusion and shook their heads. The queen spoke again "We were, but we hid it with glamour. Now, I must explain some stuff to you. Twins in the underground are more special than they are in the aboveground. Twins in the above and underground have similar abilities, but Twins in the underground have their abilities amplified by the magical atmosphere. But that is not the only thing to make them special. When twins are born in the underground, somehow they are born at the exact same time. I do not know how this happens, nor do I know why it is that it happens. But I do know this, Orbert and I were both the heirs to the high throne. Since twins are rare, your grandparents had trouble deciding who was to be the heir to sit on the throne. They struggled with this for many years. When Orbert and I were old enough to fully understand the dilemma our parents dealt with, we thought for many days about our predicament. We both loved each other and we wanted to share the throne, but alas, that was not possible. So after many days of thinking, Orbert decided that he would step down. But unbeknowst to us, our parents had many discussions with all the monarchs over the many days we thought and they had agreed that we were to share the throne. When we went to our parents about the throne, we were told we could share the throne. When we heard that, we decided not to tell our parents our decision. Since we were the next in line to sit on the throne, that makes you both the heirs to the throne. But since Orbert died, I am left to teach you both. But first I must tell you something. But first we must sit before I tell you. Do you guys know a good place to rest and talk?" Sarah and Jareth smiled. Gwendolyn almost regretted asking them that question. She saw the mischevious glint in their eyes before they grabbed her hands and half dragged her behind them as they ran. It took several minutes for them to get to the center of the labyrinth. Once they were there Jareth and Sarah plopped down by the fountain in the corner of the clearing. As they plopped down, so did Gwendolyn. "Whew, that was some run. Do you guys always run around like that?" The young Fae nodded in unison then laid down. "Okay, now, you guys may not be physical twins, but you guys are spiritual twins. You were born the same way twins are born. I know that you guys are close, and I know you guys can do what twins can do." Gwendolyn watched the two young Fae's faces as she told them her news. As she told them, she saw masked shock on their faces. "Now, it is not a mere coincidence that you are the children of twins. I know it is not. But since you are the next in line for the high throne, you are to learn from me all that you need to know to be good rulers."


	11. Chapter 10

**DragonShifter:**_**Okay, I am back. I will do my best on this chapter. I know that this isn't a best story, and I thank you for sticking with this story.**_

Chapter Nine:

It took several days for arrangements to be made for Jareth and Sarah to travel between the high palace and the goblin kingdom. They were to spend six months in the high kingdom to learn all they could about running all of the underground, six months in the goblin kingdom doing some more training in ruling that kingdom then two months camping out in the labyrinth to learn all about the maze and coming up with ways to expand and improve the labyrinth. It was going to be tough years ahead, but it was to be expected. Especially since underground years are fourteen months long. When they were half way through their six months in the high palace, Sarah and Jareth both agreed that out of all their training, their two months in the labyrinth was going to be the best. At least Chiron would make their learning interesting. Since he was older than the labyrinth its self, he knew things and he also picked things up as he grew older and since he kept tabs on many important people including the goblin king, he learned all that what was going on above and what was up in other kingdoms. Knowing what he did, he always told them things and incorporating what they learned and what he knew to teach them. They also loved how, when he did teach them in the labyrinth, he put them through scenarios in the labyrinth where they would have to either apply what they learned to repair parts of the labyrinth, or to see how some of the rarely used labyrinth test and tricks worked and how to get past them. He also had them do other things, but those days or camping trips did not occur very often. But before they agreed the two months in the labyrinth would be the best, they took into account that from now on, training would be a lot harder.


	12. Chapter 11

**DragonShifter:**

Chapter Ten:

By the time Jareth and Sarah arrived in the labyrinth for their two months of training, Jareth and Sarah were mentally and physically tired. Chiron looked at them then told them to pitch their tents then to come and report to them all that had happened over the last twelve months. After they pitched their tents and told Chiron all that had passed in the last twelve months, Chiron smiled. "Okay then, who is ready for a night time scenario that involves a Spartan raid on a Roman camp?" Jareth and Sarah looked at each other with smiles on both of their faces then raised their hands. "We are" they said in unison. "Alright then" Chiron said rubbing his hands together. "Let's go to one of our many meadows" He said with a smile. Chiron lead Jareth and Sarah at a trot to one of the many meadows that riddled the Labyrinth. The meadow that Chiron led them had a small encampment in it. He turned to face them and spoke "Okay, here is the deal with tonight's scenario. You two are to lead this small group of were-wolves into that encampment manned by young elves. Your group is the Spartan group and the encampment is roman. You must follow Spartan rules. You must get to the middle of the camp and capture their standard. After you capture their standard, you must get back to my clearing without getting caught by the roman party. Okay, I need to warn you, but before I do, you guys know that you have some greek god blood in your ancestory right?" Jareth and Sarah nodded with some confusion on their faces. "Good, these elves have roman blood in their veins. Keep that in your mind as you raid their camp. Now you better get aquainted with your men and women." Chiron turned and cantered back the way they came. Jareth and Sarah looked around. They did not see their group, but decided it would be best to split up and find them. They knew that underground were-wolves were different from aboveground were-wolves. They could shift into their wolf forms anytime they wanted, but they were not shape shifters. What made them different was that they had canine features and very fine short fur covering their bodies. They were amongst the most brilliant minds in the underground. They used their intelligence to become expert tacticians, fighters, wilderness experts. That made them dangerous foes in times of war. But, being part wolf, they could be fierce companions. They also had similar life spans to Fae, which was a blessing, if you were on good terms with them. As they searched, Sarah had a sudden idea. She passed the idea along to Jareth through their bond. He approved and Sarah happily began her idea. She shifted into a beautiful wolf. Her wolf form was a dusky gray color, but she had green eyes in her wolf form. She started to sniff around for any scents that would be remotely different. As she sniffed, she heard a quiet breath. She turned her head to the right and saw two dark brown eyes and a black nose facing her. She twitched her ears and whuffed quietly. The animal whuffed and shifted. Sarah shifted back to her humanoid form and looked the direction of the being that had shifted. There stood a wild looking Fae. She raised her eyebrow and turned to face him. She saluted the being and the being returned the salute. "Are you Sarah?" asked the being. Sarah nodded. "Are you part of the were-pack that we are to lead?"

"Well, we were asked to help out. But we will glad to serve you, the labyrinth's chosen ones. My name is Aduial. I am the beta of our pack. My alphas asked me to be your liason." Sarah nodded as she listened to the were-wolf. "Well then, why don't we go find Jareth."


	13. Chapter 12

**DragonShifter:**

Chapter Eleven:

Once Sarah and her companion found Jareth, the were-wolf led them to the small group of were-wolfs that they would work with the raid. The two alphas told them that their pack would be helping Sarah and Jareth during their training months in the labyrinth. After that they planned and executed the raid on the camp. After the raid, Chiron went over the raid and told them the goods and bads of the raid and told them what they need to work on. As time passed in the labyrinth, Sarah and Jareth started to ask the pack questions, and asked them if they had any suggestions on the labyrinth or what their views were on the government. As the weeks passed, they continued to learn and to help the labyrinth grow. They also improved on the scenarios that Chiron set for them. As their time in the labyrinth came to an end, Chiron tested them on what they learned. Then, to the two Fae's surprise, they were quizzed by the were-wolf pack. The pack also surprised them by saying that two of the pack wanted to stay with them as they continued their studies in the high palace and the goblin castle. Sarah was surprised when Aduial was one of the wolves who wanted to be with her and Jareth. The other one was Araglas, a beautiful female. Sarah was honored that these two wolves wanted to join them. As they packed up, Sarah asked Aduial quietly why the he-wolf had wanted to leave his position as beta. He was probably the youngest beta in were-wolf history. Araglas and Aduial were similar in age to the two high heirs. They were mayhap a year or two older than the Faes. "I assume that you have heard about us lowly folk known as were-wolves to you Faes can make bonds." Sarah nodded as she folded a clean shirt then put it in her travel bag. Chiron had let them pack up their tents earlier and to go wash their cloths in the river. Aduial continued as he handed her a pair of her pants. "Well, since we are your friends, and since we are closest to you in any way, we wanted to come with you. We do like to hang out with you, and we know that you guys like us just as much as we like you. We also want to help you learn more about our society, since we know that you guys have such an interest in us. That is why we wanted to come. Besides, I would rather be able to get to know you guys, so in the future I can help explain things to our leadership." He smiled and scratched his ear. Sarah smiled and huffed as she closed her bag. "Hey, I'm just happy and honored that the pack agreed to help us. From what I gather, the pack was part of the Alpha Guard." The wolf just smiled lazily and scratched his ribs. "Oh, the pack was of naught of that much importance. Besides, Alpha Ma'am and Alpha Sir are close to the Alphas. They asked to be the ones to help you two."

"Oh, you silly pup" Sarah said. She pushed her friend off of her cot. Aduial yelped as he landed on his butt. Sarah laughed and grabbed her bag and called over her shoulder as she left Chiron's hut. "Let us go then."


	14. Chapter 13

**DragonShifter:**_**Okay People, I need you guys to tell me how you guys like my story so far. You will have to tell me if it is going downhill or over the hill in goodness. I am not sure how things are going to play out now that Sarah and Jareth have two were-wolf companions. Oh, thank you to those people who favorite my story and to those who follow this story. It helps to know that people read this story.**_

Chapter Twelve:

Over the months that followed the added companionship of the were-wolves, Sarah and Jareth had to explain to everyone why two were-wolves were with them. Although were-wolves were some of the underground's most brilliant minds, they were not of high society. They were common born, and they were expected to know their places in society. It wasn't often that were-wolves reached any rank in society unless they were the high alpha male and female or generals, tactians, and other positions in the armies. The only reason they got their positions was because they had brilliant minds. But they were never equal in rank to Fae or any of the other nobler races. There were fae that had gotten to know were-wolves, but they were loners or fae of no importance. Everyone were surprised that the two heirs to the throne would befriend creatures that were of such low birth. They thought they should not have friends that were below them. They did not realize that what they said and thought would put themselves in disfavor or exile with the heirs. In fact, they did not realize that Sarah and Jareth preferred the lower classes of people better than those of similar rank to themselves. Those higher ranking people did not know that Sarah and Jareth only put up with them and being royal because they had to and they could care less about being where they were. They didn't understand that the reason Jareth and Sarah were such good leaders, was because they took the time to pay attention to everyone and everything that needed their attention. It took Gwendolyn, The Goblin King, Sarah and Jareth to explain to all the nations that Jareth and Sarah wanted to bring more equality to all the races in the underground and that they rather liked to hang out with the lower races and classes. They explained that if people disagreed with them, they could talk with them and decided what to do about their disagreements. It took the rest of the year and the following ten years for everyone to be on the same page and to pass several laws to bring about the equality of the races and classes. Throughout those years, Chiron traveled back and forth between the high palace and the labyrinth to help tutor them and to make sure they were getting the training they needed for caring for the labyrinth. The Goblin King did likewise and trained them during his visits at the high castle. Sarah, Jareth, and Chiron even made sure that there was a model of the labyrinth that shifted and grew as the actual labyrinth did for Sarah and Jareth to watch and to continue their labyrinth training. They even had hedge labyrinth that acted like the labyrinth built in the high palace garden for Sarah and Jareth to spend time in so they could stay fit and learn all the tricks of the labyrinth. But, it was the were-wolves and each – others company that kept Jareth and Sarah sane. They had long chats when they were in the labyrinth, when they trained with their weapons, exercised, rode horses and any other time they had time to talk. But a year after all the equality stuff was resolved, Jareth and Sarah got a nasty shock. They were called into the queens chambers. The queen hadn't been feeling well of late and was to rest while Sarah and Jareth ran the kingdom. When they were ushered into the queen's bedroom, they felt their stomachs drop. Gwendolyn's skin was ashen and her cheeks had lost their rosy color. Her face was all wrinkles and her laugh lines were gone. She was thin and weak. Normally fae were on the thin side, but Gwendolyn was thinner than normal. When Sarah and Jareth were settled in the chairs by Gwendolyn's bed, Gwendolyn spoke "Children, you won't want to hear this, but, I have to tell you this anyway. My time is short, and I want you guys to know that I love you both. I give you my blessing to rule our kingdom and to take what I have taught you and use it for good. Sarah, I wish your dad hadn't died when he did. He had so much to teach you, and I wish you would have learned what I taught you from him. I know that you loved him and that he had a way of keeping you interested in just about anything." Sarah laughed when her aunt made that comment. "True. But you have to admit, any dad can do that." Gwendolyn smiled then continued "I hope you remember what he taught you. The underground needs it. Jareth, I know that my death will be hard on you, but I know that you will make it. Please use what I have taught you to rule wisely and justly. Please be safe." After saying that, Gwendolyn died.


	15. Chapter 14

**DragonShifter:**_**Alright, I am dreadfully sorry for not updating for a while. I have been having a hard time thinking of what to write next. I would like to say thank you to those people who favorite my story and to those who follow this story. It helps to know that people read this story.**_

Chapter Thirteen:

In the aftermath of Queen Gwendolyn's death Sarah and Jareth found out how sick she was before she had called them in. She had a nasty flesh decaying disease that eats one from the inside out. The queen hadn't wanted her heirs to know how sick she was and made everyone swear they wouldn't tell them before she talked to them about it and she had died. Sarah was a big help to Jareth after his mother died. She comforted him, gave him his space when he needed it, and ran the kingdom while he grieved. After a few months of grieving, Jareth started to help out more and started to look forward to day to day going ons in the kingdom. A few years passed and Jareth finally got the nerve to ask Sarah if he could court her. She agreed and so began the official courtship of the two royals. They courted for a year then Jareth asked Sarah for her hand in marriage. Sarah nodded. That made everyone gossip. Everyone thought it a little weird to them that a girl didn't freak out when someone proposed to them. Months were dedicated to the planning of the wedding. The wedding was very large. Many people attended, and they all agreed that no one's love could beat Sarah's and Jareth's love that night. Sarah and Jareth ruled The underground from the Labyrinth for the rest of their years. They had many children and grandchildren. Their story would be told for generations after their death.


End file.
